Danielle's Piano
by blueskies723
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Revenge. The Manhattan SVU prosecutors get a controversial case, which goes down the drain due to Casey's lack of medication and judgement. After Casey's violence gets the worst of her, Danielle makes a decision that changes both lives.
1. Swimsuit Disaster

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Law and Order SVU characters. I only own Callie and of course, Danielle and Elizabeth Novak.

**Warning: **This fanfic contains self-harm and suicide. Please read with caution.

**Author's Note: **Excited for the sequel to Sweet Revenge? Well, it's finally here! This is definitely in honor to Diane Neal's Birthday(I'm 98 percent that her birthday is November 17th, by the way) since 1) Casey Novak is in this fanfic and 2) It's November(already!? Wow!). I'm very excited to show this to all of you, especially when a lot of you read Sweet Revenge. I must add that 1) FaithTim16 gave me the inspiration to add "Hallejuah" in this book, because they made me love the song. 2) The other two songs are "Wonderwall"(which is currently my absolute favorite) and "Sweet Child of Mine". And finally 3) "Retro" definitely made me laugh about Greyleck embarassing herself for the media, but the court room made her tolerable at the moment. She kinda reminded me of Casey a little bit(but not really, obviously). So technically, I'm warming up to Greyleck, SLOWLY. Casey Novak will always be my favorite ADA :)

Read and Enjoy, because I definitely enjoyed writing this! :)

-blueskies723

* * *

Casey Novak was laying down on the beach. Her big sunglasses hid her bright green eyes as she looked up at the sky. She watched the clouds and decided that she enjoyed getting a tan on the New Jersey shore. She was on a week vacation after working for McCoy for three months. However, when she thought that she had the week off to herself, McCoy decided to give someone else the same week off.

A splash of cold water hit her face. She sat up, and saw Danielle Novak laughing her ass off.

"Oh my god, I thought you were dead!" Danielle joked as she continued to laugh "But I guess you're not since you just sat up."

"Why did I decide to bring you to New Jersey with me for the week?" Casey asked.

"Because you're my sister and you love me, since I got your job back."

Casey groaned. She always hated Danielle mentioned that she got her job back. Plus, she didn't want that to be mentioned on their vacation.

"Oh stop being a grump and get into the ocean" Danielle commented "The water is nice."

"You're lying"

"No I'm not! Geez, are you afraid of the sharks in the water?"

"There are no sharks in the ocean."

"That's my point" Danielle said "Do I have to drag to across the sand and into the water?"

"Danielle, I'm thirty two years old" Casey stated "People my age don't swim; they tan."

"Yeah, they tan and they turn into a crisp..."

Casey closed her eyes and hoped that her younger sister would go away. What she didn't expect was her sister to suddenly pick her up. It was possible for Danielle to pick Casey up since the older sister was so skinny, but Casey didn't expect her sister to actually do it.

"Danielle, what the-"

Danielle was running with Casey in her arms and before she knew it, Danielle threw Casey in the ocean.

* * *

"That water was freezing"

"Oh cry me a river, build me a bridge and then jump off the bridge into the river."

Casey and Danielle were on their way back to New York. Danielle was driving while Casey sat next to her in the passenger seat.

"Did you just quote from Justin Timberlake's song?" Casey asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe; I just thought saying that would be amusing."

"Your presence is more amusing than what you said."

"Aren't you the funny one?" Danielle asked. Suddenly, Danielle's phone went off in the cup holder "Can you get that?"

"Sure" Casey replied as she grabbed her sister's cell phone and opened it.

"Novak."

"Is this Danielle?"

"Greyleck?"

"I'm guessing this is Casey"

Ever since the Novak sisters shared their job with Kim Greyleck, there was a power struggle between the three of them. Kim would think that she knew what she was doing, while Casey and Danielle would either yell at her for being stupid or steal her cases away from her. But after a month or two of the power struggle, the three of them got along and worked together instead of against each other.

"Danielle could have picked up the phone, but then she could have been either arrested or in an accident" Casey commented as Danielle gave her a nasty look.

"Well where are you?"

"We're on our way back from New Jersey"

"Can you stop by my office right away?" Kim asked

"Are you sure you want that?" Danielle asked loudly so Kim can hear her.

"Why is she asking that?"

"Because she's an idiot..."

"Hey!"

"We'll be there" Casey said "We're only an hour away."

"Perfect, I'll see you then."

"Bye"

Casey shut the phone and put it back in the cup holder.

"Are you insane?" Danielle asked "I'm in a two piece bathing suit...correction, WE'RE in two piece bathing suits and you expect me to walk in Kim's office as if everything's normal?"

"It's not like you're naked..."

"Well unlike you, I'm fat" Danielle snapped.

"You're not fat-"

"Save the lecture, I'm driving."

* * *

An hour later, Kim didn't expect the Novak sisters to walk in her office in their bathing suits.

"Sorry we look pathetic, but Casey thinks I'm not self-conscious about my weight..."

"You look fine!" Casey said loudly as she looked at Kim "She doesn't look fat, does she?"

"No-"

"You're lying" Danielle snapped "Where's my towel? Who knows who else will walk in here? I don't want McCoy seeing me in a damn bathing suit..."

Casey went through the beach bag, grabbed Danielle's towel and threw it in her sister's face.

"You're an idiot" Casey growled "Happy now?"

"No, but I'll deal with it."

"Good, now why did you need us here?" Casey asked Kim.

"We have an important case, except McCoy wants me to give it to one of you."

"What's the case about?" Danielle asked.

"Ten year old girl was kidnapped, raped and murder."

"That sounds like the usual."

"But it's not the usual" Kim stated "This crime was on the state line between Connecticut and New York."

"Ah, Connecticut" Danielle said as she sat on the couch "The worst state in the world..."

"You better not be wet with ocean water" Kim warned "That couch is new!"

"Boo Hoo, Cry me a river-"

"Danielle, shut up" Casey snapped.

"Why is she saying that Connecticut is the worst state in the world?" Kim asked

"She's saying that because that's where we grew up" Casey replied "It's a long story."

"Yeah, a long story I rather not discuss" Danielle interrupted "Oh, I get it! This could be a death penalty case because it's a capital felony!"

"Exactly. However, if I want the death penalty I have to give up the case to Connecticut."

"Isn't New York deciding their vote on keeping or banning the death penalty in a few days?" Casey asked.

"Yes"

"Then I'd keep the case" Danielle suggested

"Why would you keep the case?" Kim asked.

"Technically it's a win-win situation. If New York approves the death penalty again, then you could approve the death penalty as a punishment. If the state doesn't, then the guy stays in jail for life!"

"But not everyone who gets a life sentence stays in jail for life" Casey explained

"Unless the person gets multiple life sentences."

"Well which one of you wants the case?"

"I do!" Danielle said, raising her hand.

"The last time I checked, you were against the death penalty" Casey said

"The last time I checked, McCoy refuses to give you major cases like this one for a reason" Danielle snapped "I can handle it, unlike you."

Casey felt insulted by Danielle's comment. So what if she had bipolar disorder? She was taking her meds and she was completely sane. Casey walked over to Kim's desk, grabbed the file to the desk and looked at her sister.

"And that reason isn't affecting me, so I have a right to this case."

Casey walked by Danielle and left Kim's office.

"She just took that case on me!" Danielle shouted

"Don't look at me; I just introduced the case to the both of you."

Danielle glared at Kim before she turned around and stormed out of the office.


	2. Jealousy

A few days later, there was tension between the Novak sisters in their office. Casey believed that she was ready to take on a major case and that the man who committed the crime should get the death penalty. Danielle believed that the man might deserve the death penalty, but she knew for certain that Casey shouldn't try the case.

When Olivia walked into the office, she already felt awkward.

"Hi Novaks"

They both looked up at each other.

"I think she rather talk to you" Danielle said as she looked back down at her paperwork.

"Maybe I wanted to talk to both of you" Olivia said as she sat down on their couch.

"Don't mind my sister. She's jealous because I have the Devilin case" Casey said.

"You have the Devilin case?" Olivia asked

"Greyleck had to give it up because she had so many cases."

"Casey, don't you think it's a bit early for you to try a case like this?"

"Ha! See Case? I'm not the only one who believes that!"

Both of them looked at Danielle Novak and while Olivia looked surprised, Casey looked angry.

"I believe we weren't talking to you..."

"Then why don't you leave the office?" Danielle asked in an angry tone.

"The last time I checked this was our office-"

"It was going to be my office if you didn't get your law license back..."

"I'm about to smack you..."

"Hey!" Olivia shouted to break up the verbal fight "Let's get along for once, okay!?Geez, I can't remember a time when the both of you were like this! Look, I know that the death penalty issue is going to air tonight. Can we try to get along until then?"

"No"

"Danielle!"

"Don't mind her" Casey said "The jealousy is getting to her."

"Didn't you just say that two minutes ago?" Danielle asked in an annoyed tone

"Apparently you're too stupid to understand the English language..."

"I'm the stupid one? I'm not the one who was suspended for ten months because I didn't take my medication!" Danielle shouted as she got up from her desk with her files.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked

"I'm working with Kim for the day, since my older stupid sister is calling me stupid."

Danielle walked out of the office and slammed the door. Olivia looked at Casey with a worried look.

"Do you think this will blow over when the press conference is on tonight?" she asked.

"Maybe, but then again, Danielle is the most stubborn person anyone will ever meet."

* * *

Kim was surprised to see Danielle with her stuff in her arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"My sister is driving me crazy, so I decided to relocate..."

"There's no way I'm sharing my office with you."

"Why not? You know, I have a feeling that you never liked sharing anything" Danielle said as she placed her things on the table.

"Fine, you can work here for the day" Kim said as she sighed "But the conference better make the both of you settle down and be Best Friends Forever again."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"I could say BFFs..."

"Never again!" Danielle said as she started working on her paperwork. Kim chuckled to herself as the both of them worked in their comfortable silence.

* * *

There was a lot of tension in the Novak apartment that evening as the both of them were sitting on the couch, waiting for the conference that would reveal the decision of the death penalty in the state.

"Do you think they're going to give us the death penalty?" Casey asked. There may have been tension, but at least they were talking to each other.

"They should. The states that border New York have the death penalty, why shouldn't we? A better would be is what would you do with your case depending on the outcome?"

"It's for me to know and you to find out. It's starting..."

Casey and Danielle saw McCoy on the TV screen, waiting impatiently for the decision.

"The state of New York finally made the decision" McCoy stated "They decided to regain the death penalty as a punishment for hideous crimes."

"Mr. McCoy, are any of your lawyers using the death penalty as a punishment in their cases?" a reporter asked

"We do have one case, and I am happy to say that the lawyer who is prosecuting this case will be able to prosecute this case effectively. That's all I want to say tonight, thank you."

"Well that will make me sleep tonight" Casey said as she got up from the couch and tossed the remote on Danielle's lap "I'm going to bed."

Casey left the room, and Danielle could only think about her sister ruining this case.


	3. The Start of the Beginning

**Author's Note: **Wow, I'm a little surprised that this sequel isn't getting the attention. Good Night Moon is passing this one! Eeeee, not good. Don't worry though, this book will get interesting as we get move along. And if you're wondering why I called this one "Danielle's Piano"...don't worry, you'll find out soon enough.

Read and enjoy! :)

-blueskies723

* * *

The arraignment of Harry Devilin was a few days after the conference about the death penalty. Lionel Granger was the defense attorney, and Casey already knew that she was going to win the case already.

"How does the defendant plead?" Judge Donnelly asked

"Not guilty"

"What is the people's opinion on bail?"

"He shouldn't have the option of bail" Casey replied

"Your honor, the defendant is a person that helps the community-"

"I didn't know kidnapping, raping and murdering a ten year old girl helps the community..."

"My client didn't know any better!"

"Even though Miss. Novak's comment was somewhat out of line, I agree with her. Bail is set at two million dollars" Donnelly stated.

When the court was adjourned, the police officers took Harry Devilin away. Lionel looked at Casey.

"Do you really think you're going to win this case?" he asked "I'm even surprised that McCoy gave you the case."

"McCoy didn't give me the case, Greyleck did."

"That explains why you have the case."

"You can be rude to me all you want, but you're going to regret it when your client has a needle in his arm" Casey commented as the both of them left the courtroom. As soon as they took a few steps away from the courtroom, a swarm of people from the media ran towards the both of them.

"Mr. Granger, do you think you're going to defend your client to the best of your ability?"

"Miss. Novak, is it true that McCoy gave you such a high profile case?"

"Mr. Granger, do you think that Miss. Novak will prosecute the case correctly after violating Brady?"

"I know I can prosecute the case" Casey replied angrily to the reporter who asked the last question "It doesn't mean I'm stupid..."

"You're setting yourself up, Novak. My client will be proven innocent, because no one is going to believe anything you say after being suspended after ten months."

"Screw you" Casey snapped as she walked away and tried leaving the crowd. She hated how everyone thought she couldn't try this case. She can try this case, even though no one believed her. Casey Novak is not a quitter.

* * *

Danielle was watching the news brief of the case as Casey walked into their office.

"Turn that damn thing off" Casey snapped as she threw her bag against the wall and sat down at her desk.

"Screw you is such a great reply" Danielle said "I would have told him to get a better suit because he's killing himself by having no fashion sense."

"That's a brilliant comment" Casey said sarcastically.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I know that I'm still prosecuting this case. I don't care what you or anyone else says."

"I'm only looking out for you. I just don't want you to do what you did in your last high profile case."

"Well don't look out for me. The last time I checked, I'm a big girl"

"You may think you're a big girl because you're thirty two, but I know you can act younger. We all do" Danielle said.

"Why don't you believe in me?" Casey asked "I always believed in you."

"Yeah, well I was taking my medication most of the time..."

"Bullshit!" Casey screamed as she quickly stood up from her desk "You refused to take your medication last year!"

"Yes, let's make this a contest and see who refused to take their meds longer. Either way, I win" Danielle stated. Casey gave her a nasty look as she grabbed her bag from the floor.

"I'm not dealing with your shit. Either believe in me, or move out of the apartment."

"I can do whatever I want-"

"Am I interrupting something?" Kim asked as she walked in.

"Yes, you're interrupting the most immature person yelling at the hopeless little sister" Danielle sneered "Don't worry, you aren't missing anything."

"That's it!" Casey screamed "I am not working or living with anyone who treats me like shit!"

Casey moved her hand along her desk and shoved everything off it in anger. Then she stormed out and slammed the door behind her. Kim was confused, and Danielle could definitely see it.

"What was that for?" Kim asked

"I couldn't tell you, except I think that she's not taking her meds."

"Wasn't that part of her condition of her job?"

"Yeah. Don't worry; I'll do some snooping and lecturing. I'm good at that sort of thing."

* * *

While Casey was in trial, Danielle came home. The first thing she did was to go into the bathroom and search for the familiar prescription bottle. She found her Zoloft, but she didn't find Casey's meds. Danielle found that strange because Casey's medication was always next to Danielle's. She searched through the rest of the room, but didn't find anything.

Danielle walked into Casey's room and found it a mess as usual. Clothes were thrown all over the place, and Danielle decided that someone should clean the room because she couldn't find anything. She searched the best she would, but couldn't find anything.

She walked out and went into the kitchen. Danielle looked through all the cabinets and drawers, but continued to be empty handed. Then she opened the trash can, and found a white top buried in the top of the garbage can. Danielle took her thumb and her index finger and picked up a prescription bottle of Lithium, which was Casey's medication.

That's when Casey walked into the kitchen and saw Danielle holding her medicine.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked

"This has to be the most creative place to hide your medication besides flushing them down the toilet" Danielle said as she looked at the bottle "I'm actually really surprised you didn't flush these down our toilet..."

"Why do you care?"

"I care because I don't want you to have a manic episode!" Danielle shouted. Casey left the room, and Danielle followed "Do you want to be disbarred?"When Danielle walked into the living room, she found Casey sitting down on the couch.

"No, I don't."

"Then take your damn meds, or I'll shove them down your throat like I promised Donnelly" Danielle snapped as she threw the bottle at Casey and left the room. Casey put them in her pocket and decided to hide them more carefully so her sister can stay out of her life.


	4. Danielle's Piano, Casey's Lie

Danielle decided to release her stress one day. She looked through the music store nearby. They had almost every instrument ever created, but she was looking for a specific one.

She played the piano ever since she was almost eight years old. For eight years, Danielle walked down the street to receive piano lessons. The day when Casey helped Danielle move out, the younger Novak was upset about leaving her piano. Casey felt her pain, but couldn't do anything about it. She did let Danielle play one more song on the family piano; and while Danielle sang and played her favorite piano song, she cried. Four years later, Danielle missed the presence of the piano.

"Can I help you?"

Danielle turned around and saw the manager of the store standing in front of her.

"Uh yes, I'd like to purchase a piano. I would like a baby grand piano, but I'm not sure if it will fit in my apartment" Danielle explained.

"Well, we have this baby grand right here" the manager said as she led the way to a small, but sparkling black piano that caught Danielle's eyes.

"I love it. Is there any chance I can have it in my apartment today?" she asked.

"You're a paying customer, aren't you? Of course you can have it moved today!"

"Great" Danielle said with a smile on her face "How much is it?"

* * *

Later that day, the piano was moved to the corner of the living room. Danielle was really surprised that it fit in the corner; she thought that it wasn't going to fit, but it did.

She sat down on the bench and looked at the keys in front of her. They were calling her to play them; they needed the love of being touched by Danielle's small fingers.

That's what Danielle did. She forgot her favorite song to play and sing along on the piano. It was a good thing she brought the sheet of music.

* * *

Danielle sighed. The song reminded her of how much her life was miserable. The song showed where she came from and how she never wanted to remember anything. At least when she played the song and quietly sang it, she was in her own world. She played this song since her step-mother started abusing her. No wonder the song was so quickly to re-learn. She started playing the introduction and knew that her fingers remembered the song:

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

As she continued singing and playing the piano, Danielle's memories flooded her. She remembered playing the song to Casey over the phone, and her sister thought it was done beautifully. Then she went back to when Casey started acting bipolar. She wondered if Casey was taking her meds. That's when Danielle's voice started to crack as she continued to sing:

_Maybe I've been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Casey opened the door and heard the singing and the piano playing. She thought that it was her neighbors. Then she realized that it was Danielle's song. She ran into the living room and saw Danielle playing on a beautiful baby grand piano. She decided not to say anything as she sat down on the couch and listen to her sister:

_Maybe there's a God above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

When Danielle played the ending chord, she looked down at the keys. Then she heard clapping. She looked and saw Casey sitting on the couch, clapping on Danielle's performance.

"When did you come in?" Danielle asked.

"I came in when you were singing the fourth, fifth or sixth chorus of Hallelujahs. I can never tell"

Danielle got up from the piano, walked over to the couch and sat next to Casey.

"When did you get the piano?" Casey asked

"I got it today. I decided to buy one to relieve my stress..."

"What stress?"

"Casey, I'm worried about you. I'm worried that you aren't taking you meds and you'll go back to who you were two years ago" Danielle explained "I don't need that."

"I know you don't want that again. You need to believe me when I say that I've been taking my medication since you chucked the bottle at me?"

"Really?"

"I have; honestly."

Danielle smiled, but Casey was lying through her teeth.


	5. Shattered

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to let the readers know that, Casey Novak is a **very violent woman in this chapter.(hence why one of the reasons why this book is rated M)** It's not pretty. Especially when...well, just read for yourself. Her bipolar disorder is out of control, and the reason has been very obvious since Chapter 3. I probably would **skip this chapter **if you don't want to see a violent Casey. The next chapter describes what happens, so if you skip this chapter, it won't affect you at all. I just wanted to warn everyone about this chapter. Actually, this is the first out of...three of four I'm going to have to warn you about. Ha, okay.

Read and Enjoy :)

-blueskies723

* * *

Kim and Danielle were sitting in Kim's office eating lunch a few days later. Casey was prosecuting the Devilin case, and if they didn't have cases of their own, they would have gone to the courtroom to watch.

"I didn't know you played the piano" Kim said

"You don't a lot about me, do you? I've been playing the piano since I was eight."

"You've been playing for twelve years?"

"Don't you know math?" Danielle joked. Kim only shook her head. Then the TV blared a story the both of them didn't want to hear.

"A breaking news story has the Channel 7 reports running. Casey Novak, who is prosecuting the Devilin case, decided to drop the death penalty off the table and has also been in contempt of court because of the comment she said in court to Harry Devilin, the defendant who has been arrested to kidnapping, raping and murdering a ten year old girl..."

"I did not just hear what I thought I heard" Danielle snapped as she grabbed the remote and raised the volume. Then, they saw Lionel Granger on the screen.

"Miss. Novak decided to drop the death penalty and also decided to scream the f-word at my client dozens of time. Clearly, she wasn't ready to prosecute a case like this..."

Danielle got up from the chair she was sitting in and was about to run out of Kim's office.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked

"I'm bailing my sister out of jail, and then possibly killing her" Danielle snapped. She was angry because she knew that Casey lied.

* * *

"You're lucky that I didn't make you riot in jail" Danielle said as they both entered the apartment. Danielle shut the door and saw Casey sitting down on the couch. Danielle walked in and stood in front of you. "Do you have an explanation of why you yelled the f-bomb every two seconds in that courtroom today?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you!" Casey snapped as she crossed her arms.

"You have a lot to explain! The most important one is why you lied to me about taking your meds!"

"I don't need to answer to you!" Casey yelled as she stood up from the couch "You're not my mother!"

"I'm sure that mom wouldn't like how you're treating me like shit, Casey Elizabeth Novak!" Danielle screamed "She may not know me, but she would know how you never acted this way! The only reason why you are this way is because of your stupid ex-fiancé!"

She wished that she took that statement back, because Casey's rage flew through the roof. She ran over to Danielle and started strangling to her to the point where the younger Novak had to gasp for air. However, Danielle was able to kick Casey hard in the knee. Casey let go and Danielle saw the red outline in her sister's green eyes.

"You're a stupid bitch!" Casey screamed. She picked up her work bag and attempted to hit Danielle in the head with it. However, instead of hitting Danielle, the bag slammed into the side of the piano. It made a dent in Danielle's piano, and that's when she got angry.

"Look what you just did! You just made a big dent on my piano, you fucking idiot!"

Casey grabbed the vase near the couch and threw it at Danielle. This time, it hit Danielle in the head and she fell to the floor. Then Casey ran.

* * *

Danielle woke up on the floor in the living room the next morning. She didn't remember why she was in the living room in the first place. She walked to the mirror in the living room, and saw that there were plenty of cuts on her face. Then she looked at the piano, saw the dent on the side of her baby grand piano, and Casey's work bag on the floor beside it.

That's when Danielle remembered what happened the night before. She started to cry but before she did anything to herself, she sat herself on the piano. She played her song as she continued to cry to herself. The tears fell on the keys, and were still there when Danielle went to work a few minutes later.


	6. She Never Was and Never Will Be

**Author's Note: **You must be wondering why I put the self injury/attempted suicide warning at the beginning. Well, this chapter is the beginning of that warning, just to warn you.

Read and Enjoy :)

-blueskies723

* * *

Danielle was in her office alone that day. When Kim opened the door, she was surprised to see that Casey wasn't there. What was even more surprising was Danielle's face.

"Where's...what the hell happened to your face?" Kim asked with a concern look on your face.

"I don't know where Casey is, and that's connected to what happened to my face."

"What happened?"

"I rather not talk about it" Danielle said quietly as she continued her paperwork. Kim walked over and sat in front of Danielle's desk.

"Did she do this to you?"

Danielle didn't want to say anything, but then the night before was replaying in her head. She looked up at Kim and she saw Danielle's eyes were tinted grey.

"Two years ago, before she messed up her last trial...she was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. She was hard to live with when she didn't take her meds-"

"Would she always be this violent to you?"

"No, she never was. Casey would throw a shoe or a vodka bottle, but it never hit me."

"It doesn't matter. What happened last night?"

"I was angry about what Casey did and I showed it. We started arguing when I said the only reason she was bipolar because of her stupid ex-fiancé..."

"She had a fiancé?" Kim asked

"That's another long story in itself" Danielle sighed "Anyway, that's when she called me a bitch, threw her work bag and hit the piano."

"Then what did she do?"

"Then she threw a vase at my head and I passed out. I didn't realize what happened until I looked at the piano..."

"Danielle, you need to rat out on Casey..."

"I'm guessing that you don't have siblings" Danielle said. Kim shook her head no.

"Kim, she's my sister. I can't just leave her-"

"Didn't you leave her before?"

"I did twice, but-"

"Then you can leave her again. Put her in Bellview and let her live on her own after that" Kim explained.

"Do you know what happens to the mentally ill after they're released? They stop taking their meds and end up homeless until they try to kill themselves or others. It's an endless cycle..."

"I don't care. Either you help your sister, or I'll tell McCoy that she's not taking her meds" Kim warned as she got up from the chair.

"You wouldn't do that."

"Watch me do it. After someone finds Casey, you have 48 hours to admit her to Bellview."

Danielle got up and gave Kim a nasty look.

"Some people never change. Some never change their cold bitch ways, and you my friend, are one of them."

Danielle passed Kim and left her office. All Kim was trying to do was help, but then again, she didn't know how close the Novaks sisters were.

* * *

She texted Kim as she entered the apartment. She made a different deal; Danielle was going to try to admit Casey, or she would go to McCoy herself.

She shut the door and heard someone playing the piano. She saw Casey sitting on the piano, attempting to play Danielle's song. Then again, Casey never played the piano either.

"Trying to be Mozart in a day?"

Casey looked up and saw Danielle standing a few feet away. She saw the cuts on Danielle's face and gasped.

"Danielle, I'm so sorry..."

"I'm used to it. It was either my step-mother throwing a coffee table at me, or you throwing a vase at me" Danielle said as she threw her work bag on the couch. Casey knew that from the tone of her voice, her sister wasn't too happy.

"Danielle, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? It's you. You lied to me about taking your meds, you threw a vase at my face, and now you're asking what's wrong? No wonder you're bipolar..."

"I'll start taking my medication again, I promise-"

"Stop lying to me Casey Elizabeth Novak" Danielle cut her off "You either get your ass to Bellview or I'll go to McCoy and tell him that you stopped taking your meds."

Casey's eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't do that to me."

"I would; do you know why? Because I'm so sick of you! You have two days to let me know that you want to be admitted, or your career will disappear. I gave it back to you, and I can certainly take it away from you."

Danielle left the room and slammed her bedroom door. She started to cry and realized how hard that was. She loved her sister and didn't want her to go down the same path she has gone down before; Danielle only wished that Casey knew that.

* * *

Two days passed by and Casey refused to go to Bellview. Two days later, Danielle had to tell McCoy what was going on and ruin Casey's career.

"Come in"

Danielle opened the door and looked at McCoy. He was shocked to see Danielle in such a state.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Do I look all right to you?" she replied back as she shut the door, walked over, and sat down in front of McCoy's desk "What's going on with the Devilin case?"

"Greyleck took over, but it looks like we're going to lose. Danielle, what happened to your face?"

"It's...It's nothing. I need to talk about my sister."

"She has been acting strange lately" McCoy stated "What's going on with her?"

"This is hard for me to say, because I'm pretty much backstabbing my sister. But I need to do this, for the both of us."

Danielle took a deep breath before giving McCoy the news.

"Mr. McCoy, my sister isn't taking her meds. I gave her the option to go to Bellview, but she refused. Technically, she's violating a rule to be practicing law."

"She did this to you, didn't she?" McCoy asked as he looked at her face.

"I rather not say. I don't want to press charges against her, because I know that she was in a manic state. But I do think that she doesn't deserve to practice law" Danielle explained in a quiet tone. McCoy knew that this was hard for Danielle to do.

"Well, I will talk to Donnelly about the situation and let her know" McCoy paused

"Would you like the rest of the day off?"

"That would be very much appreciative" Danielle said quietly as she shook her head.

"Go home, get some sleep. Greyleck and your sister will cover you for the rest of the day."

* * *

Danielle was taking a nap on the couch when Casey slammed open the apartment door and let out a shriek of horror. Danielle jumped and sat up on the door while Casey stormed into the living room.

"Why the hell did you rat me out!? Now I'm currently suspended and meet with the BAR in two weeks."

"That's what you get for not listening to me" Danielle said as she threw the blanket on the other side of the couch "You never listen to me and what I have to say. Now it's stabbing you in the back. Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

"I hate you! Why can't I have a normal sister who listens to me!?" Casey screamed.

"The feeling's mutual. I'm not dealing with your shit anymore, Casey. I know for a fact that no one else doesn't want to deal with it either."

"You're just upset because I have a mental illness-"

"It's not because of that, Casey!" Danielle screamed as she jumped up the couch and took a few steps towards her sister "I have a mental illness, but you don't see me acting insane! I realized last year that I have to take my meds or it ruins my life! Apparently you're never going to learn that because you're just a selfish bitch who only cares about what she wants and not what her own sister wants!"

Casey was about to ran towards Danielle but when she did, Danielle grabbed her sister's wrists and threw them behind her back quickly. Casey yelped in pain.

"You know it's really funny. This is the only thing we're opposites. I hate emotional pain, but you can't even handle the smallest of physical pain. How ironic..."

"I hate you!" Casey screamed as Danielle dragged her sister to Casey's room. She threw her in there, shut the door, and was able to lock the door from the outside.

Casey continued screaming as Danielle entered the living room again. She grabbed the scissors and sat at the piano. She decided that this was the last time she would ever hurt herself as she slid the scissors across her left wrist. As her wrist was slowly bleeding, Danielle started playing her song. The blood dripped on the keys, but she didn't care. She sang softly as she played:

_Maybe I've been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

When she was done playing, Danielle got up and walked into the kitchen. She cleaned her cut, and grabbed a towel to clean the piano up. Then she hoped that Casey heard her play, because that was the last time that she would ever hear Danielle's voice again.


	7. I Don't Love You Anymore

Danielle was surprised to be able to move so quickly. She had a friend in the moving business, and also had her friend Callie welcome her into her apartment. The apartment was on the other side of the city, but she was closer to her workplace.

"I'm surprised that they were able to move that piano in here" Callie said as she looked at the instrument in her living room "Hell, I didn't even know that you played piano."

"Yeah, I play. I'm surprised that McCoy let you miss his class."

"He understands the situation, so that's why he let me miss class and let you have half of the day off so you can move in with me."

Danielle nodded. She wished she didn't leave her sister behind, but she was sick of dealing with the same bipolar Casey Novak. It drove her insane.

"I need to go."

"Why?" Callie asked

"I need to pack my sister's stuff out of my office."

"Is she-"

"She's currently suspended and will most likely be disbarred" Danielle said

"Tragic, isn't it? Well if she just took her god damn meds..."

"You didn't take your own meds for the longest time" Callie snapped

"But I'm back on them. So far you haven't seen me make a stupid mistake."

Danielle walked away, grabbed her work bag that was in Callie's kitchen, and left the apartment. Callie shook her head, wondering if Danielle will realize that everyone makes mistakes.

* * *

Casey ran to the office a few hours later. She noticed that Danielle's possessions disappeared, and when she didn't see the piano in the living room, she was worried.

She got off the elevator and ran down the hall. When she got closer to her former office, Casey saw boxes in front of the door. She passed through the boxes and opened the door. Danielle turned around and saw her older sister in the hallway.

"We need to talk"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Then what do you call what you just did?" Casey asked "Did you talk to my imaginary friend who's standing next to me? I'm not that insane."

"There's nothing we need to discuss" Danielle said as she started to put Casey's law books in the box "You screwed up, and that's your own problem. I'm not going to be dragged into your world every time you fuck up your career."

"You're my sister! You're supposed to help me instead of putting me on the streets!"

"I was helping you! I was telling you to take your meds! You lied days later, telling me that you were taking them and when I confronted you about it, you made a dent on my piano and left cuts on my face! Does that sounds like a sister to you?"

Casey didn't say anything as she watched Danielle put the last law book in the box. She knew her sister was angry and she had the right to be, but wasn't she supposed to be sympathetic too?

"Danielle, I'm-"

"I don't want your fucking apology" Danielle said angrily "I want you to get out of my office, have Kim help you move all that shit outside my office and back to the apartment, and then I never want to see you again."

"But-"

Danielle was the one who had the violent temper this time. She decided to throw the box of books towards Casey. Luckily, it missed Casey and the books in the box flew everywhere.

"Get the hell out of my office!" Danielle screamed as she pointed to the door "I hate you and I never want to see you again! Get out!"

Casey started to cry as she ran out of Danielle's office. She wanted her sister's forgiveness, but she knew that she was never going to get it.

* * *

Danielle decided to call McCoy and ask to specialize in cases where the defendant was mentally ill. She wanted to put every single one of them, despite the fact that the mentally ill don't belong in prison. But she didn't care about the opinions of her forensic psychology teacher; Danielle knew that they were like everyone else who committed crimes, so why should their punishment be any different? McCoy heard Danielle's arguments and accepted her request. She thanked him and hung up the phone. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"If you're Casey, I am seriously going to murder you in my own office, and I honestly don't care if I get 25 to life. You can come in if you're not my sister, though."

Kim opened the door and looked at Danielle.

"I didn't know you were so threatening" she said as she shut the office door.

"You just realized that now? Did Casey move all of her stuff?" Danielle asked.

"She asked if she could move most of to your dad's house" Kim replied as she sat down.

"Why did she do that?"

"Because she knew that she wasn't going to be at her apartment for long. She knows that she's going to be out on the streets, thanks to you."

"You're the one who told me to take it under my hands, or else you would!"

"I didn't tell you to pack her things and when she came to apology, to almost kill her with a box of books!"

"If you lived with my sister for three years, you would do the same thing."

"No, I wouldn't. I would be there for my sister instead of leaving her by herself!"Kim shouted.

"The last time I checked, you were an only child! Until you find out you have some sister or brother who lives in the middle of nowhere, shut up and let me finish this paperwork. I need to go to trial in an hour."


	8. This Memory Escaped Me

A few weeks passed by, and Danielle came home before Callie did. She knew that it was a day before her sister went against the bar, but she didn't care. Well, she didn't care until she got a call from Kim.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you home?" Kim asked

"I'm home. Why, what's up?"

"I can't handle one of my cases. I don't know how to prosecute this sort of cases..."

"What sort of case is it?"

"It's a case in front of the BAR. You need to come in so you can look at it."

"Okay, I'll be there."

* * *

"You set me up so I have to prosecute my own sister?" Danielle screamed at Kim as soon as she saw Casey's name in the file.

"Hey, you said that you specialize in cases with the mentally ill" Kim said as she sat back down at her desk "Well, she's mentally ill isn't she?"

"You're doing this so I can see her suffer and realize that I made a mistake!"

"You did make a mistake-"

"No, she made the mistake! She's the one who didn't take her meds! And the last time I checked, you threatened to tell McCoy that she wasn't taking her meds if I didn't! So you can deal with the case, since you started this whole fucking mess!"

Danielle threw the file at Kim and stormed out of the office. The papers flew everywhere and Danielle slammed the door as Kim got up to pick up the documents. She wished that Danielle could stop being so stubborn.

* * *

"Are you going to Casey's court appearance in front of the BAR?" Callie asked.

Both of them were sitting on the couch. Callie was working on her case for her mentor, while Danielle was working on her own cases.

"You'd have to tie my arms together with rope and drag me there to show up. Oh, and I don't recommend doing that either" Danielle said as she looked at Callie.

"I think I might anyway. Let's see how easy it is to tie you up" she said with a smile.

"Oh shut up!"

"Danielle, she's your sister. You can't just pretend that you don't know her."

"You know, if I was undergoing ECT for my depression, I probably wouldn't remember her anyway."

"Your psychological jokes aren't funny."

"Your reaction to my joke isn't too great either, because you're close to smiling" Danielle noted "I know because your lips are curling near your cheeks, meaning that you want to smile."

"Whatever, that's not the point" Callie said "The point is that she's your sister, and you need to be there for her."

"Callie, every time I was ever there for her, she blew me off. I'm not dealing with her for the rest of my life."

"But-"

"I'm not continuing this conversation" Danielle said as she looked down "If you want to go tomorrow, go right ahead. But don't drag me into it."

* * *

Casey was sitting in her chair before her trial. She was nervous; she didn't want to lose her career for the rest of her life. What would she do after that? Was there anything after practicing law? No, definitely not.

Judge Donnelly walked into the courtroom with the rest of the lawyers who represented the BAR. When Donnelly sat down, she looked at Casey.

"Miss. Novak, please stand."

She stood and didn't lose her sight of Donnelly.

"Miss. Novak, the people who are represented in your case and myself believe that you are incapable of practicing law of any kind. Therefore, you are disbarred and can no longer practice law. Court is dismissed."

It didn't seem like Donnelly care that her words stung Casey. She started to cry as she saw everyone else move around her. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Callie.

"Callie?"

"I'm so terribly sorry about what happened" Callie said sincerely. She wished that Danielle was here for her sister instead of caring about herself. Casey nodded and looked around.

"Danielle didn't come with you, did she?"

"I'm sorry about that too. Hey, do you want to go out for coffee or something?"

"No, but thank you for the offer" Casey said with a weak smile on her face "But if you see Danielle, can you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her. Good Luck Casey"

Callie turned away and started walking out of the courtroom. Casey wiped her tears away and looked at the courtroom. This was where she belonged, and now she had nothing to do with it.

* * *

Danielle had the day off that same day. She was playing the piano when Callie entered the apartment.

"Your sister was disbarred, not that you care anyway..."

Danielle ignored what her friend said as she only played the piano part of her song. She didn't feel like singing these days, only because it reminded her of Casey clapping in the living room a few months before. She wanted all of her memories of her sister to vanish, so Danielle believed that she was an only child.

Callie walked in and saw Danielle still playing the piano.

"Did you hear me?"

"What? I can't hear you! I'm playing my song!" Danielle shouted over her music.

"Isn't that Hallelujah by Wainwright?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Aren't you supposed to be singing it?"

"I can't sing-"

"You're a liar. I know you can sing, so why aren't you singing?" Callie asked as she walked towards the piano. Danielle stopped playing.

"I can't sing!"

"You are full of shit!" Callie snapped "You're only playing the song because if you sing it, you'll remember Casey!"

"Who?"

"If you keep this up, you and your precious piano will be out on the street" Callie snapped "Start giving a shit about your sister! Oh, and she said to tell you that she's sorry."

Danielle closed her eyes and started playing. She was in her own world, and not the real one when she played that piano.


	9. Depression

It was a few weeks later when Kim realized that Danielle's behavior was different. When she walked into the young woman's office, she saw Danielle with her head down on her desk. Kim walked closer, and realized that Danielle was sleeping. This was the first time that Kim Greyleck ever saw Danielle Novak sleeping on the job.

"Danielle?"

She didn't want to startle her, but Danielle only continued sleeping as she talked in her dreams.

"No...must run away, from giant puppies..."

Kim thought it was funny and decided to make a loud bark. That made Danielle jump out of her chair and onto the floor. Kim tried not to laugh as she kept her lips together, making a smile. When Danielle got up from the floor and saw that Kim was smiling, she was not impressed.

"If you think that was even remotely funny" she said as she sat down at her desk.

"I think you running away from giant puppies is really amusing."

"Kim, they were seven feet tall and almost 500 pounds. You would probably run away too."

"Well, I didn't stop by to discuss giant puppies" Kim explained as she handed Danielle a file "Here's another case involving another mentally ill defendant."

"Oh, thank you."

"Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine, really" Danielle said before she yawned. Then she shook her head "I haven't been getting enough sleep lately."

"I can clearly see that. Are you hungry?"

"Are you implying that we should go to lunch?" Danielle asked.

"I think the fresh air and decent food would be good for you. Want to come?"

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry."

Kim's blue eyes widen.

"That's the first time I heard that phrase out of your mouth" Kim said "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I already ate an hour ago" Danielle said, lying through her teeth.

"Okay then, I'll see you later."

Kim walked away and left Danielle's office, but she couldn't help but think about how strange Danielle has been acting for the past week.

* * *

Callie figured out what was wrong with Danielle right away; she wasn't taking her meds. Before she went to work the next day, she knocked on Kim Greyleck's office door.

"Come in"

Callie opened the door and saw Greyleck sitting at her desk.

"Hi, you might not know me, but I'm Callie. I'm Danielle's roommate" Callie introduced herself as she shut the office door.

"You work for Cabot, don't you?"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm here" Callie said as she sat down in front of Kim's desk "I'm concerned about Danielle"

"She has been acting weird lately" Kim commented.

"I know the reason why-"

"You do?"

Callie nodded.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but I don't know who I'm supposed to tell. I haven't seen Casey since she was disbarred, so I figured that you could help."

"Of course I can help. What's the reason?"

"She decided not to take her meds."

* * *

As soon as Callie left the office, Kim stormed down the hallway towards Danielle's office. She opened the office door and saw that Danielle was reorganizing. Danielle knew that by Kim's face, her co-worker wasn't too happy.

"You!"

"I have a name" Danielle said as she put the law books she was organizing on her desk "Did you forget it already?"

"No, but I do know that you forgot to take your meds for the past week."

Danielle froze and looked at Kim. At first, she was nervous, but then Danielle started to get angry.

"That's none of your damn business-"

"It's my business ever since your roommate confronted me about it" Kim said as she walked towards Danielle "For someone who thinks that taking medication for your mental illness, you're a hypocrite."

"Greyleck, get out of my office..."

"What are you doing to do if you don't? Are you going to jump out the window or slit your wrists?" Kim snapped.

"That's not something to mock at!" Danielle yelled.

"I'm not mocking. I'm advising you that you take your god damn meds-"

"I have the right not to take them! How dare you storm into my office and scream at me! You don't know anything about what I'm going through-"

"Of course I do. You're not taking your meds because you're worried about Casey-"

"Don't bring her into this!" Danielle shouted, but that didn't stop Kim from running her mouth.

"You yelled at Casey like I'm yelling at you right now! Do you really think I'm that stupid not to make a connection? I'm giving you 48 hours to start taking your medication again, and if you don't I'll make sure that you're involuntarily committed to Bellview."

"I'd kill myself before you forced me in there again" Danielle said in a threatening voice "You don't know how much I hated that place. I voluntarily went in for treatment when I was 16. They gave me ECT, and I thank God that I didn't lose any of my memories. You don't understand what living with depression is like. You don't understand how my depression intensifies my emotional pain, and until you do understand, stay the hell away from my decision of taking my meds."

Danielle walked past Greyleck and slammed the door to her office behind her.

* * *

Danielle was falling asleep as she played her song. She's been playing her song for the past three hours, but she didn't care. Her eyes kept closing as she started to play the wrong notes. She closed her eyes completely and fell asleep at the piano. What she didn't expect was, someone from her past to join her in her dreams.


	10. Mother Knows Best

**Author's Notes: **There are two things I'd like to point out before you read this chapter.

1) The first part of the chapter was 100% influenced by the episode "Swing". You'll find out why soon enough. :)

2) This has nothing to do with fanfic, but I'm currently writing a "Conviction" fanfic(i watched it Friday night until 3 in the morning, and then watched the rest of the episodes in thier right mind cancelled the show!? lol). If you watched it, then good, you know what happened. If not, well, it doesn't matter. Alex Cabot hires five new ADAs for her office, and if you like reading "Sweet Revenge" and this one, I definitely recommend reading the Conviction fanfic as well. I can't say why, because I'll ruin it if I do( I refuse to reveal any major spoilers). Keep an eye on it, it will be posted this week or the weekend(I'm a busy college student for the next 2 weeks. Who knows if I'll have time to do ).

Read and enjoy as always :)

-blueskies723

p.s- It's Diane Neal's Birthday tomorrow. yay. :)

* * *

Danielle was sitting in a room with white walls. She was sitting in a chair, and saw someone she didn't expect to talk to in her dreams.

"Mom?"

Her real mother, Elizabeth Rose Novak, was sitting across from her youngest daughter. Danielle noticed how she looked just like her mother with the sparkling blue eyes and the light brown hair. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"It has been twenty years, and I'm finally able to see you for the first time" Elizabeth said.

"This is crazy! Why are you in my dream?" Danielle asked

"You need a revelation, that's why. Your sister is in trouble-"

"I don't care. It's her fault that she got herself in this situation."

"No, you got her in that situation. Let me tell you something young lady, if I was living today, I would have came to that apartment of yours and smack the living shit out of you. How many times have Casey helped you out?"

"Plenty" Danielle muttered "I already held this speech before-"

"Then why isn't it stuck in your head?" Elizabeth asked "Danielle, you need to realize that both of you have a mental illness. She's not the only one suffering."

"The only one that isn't suffering is Dad. The both of us are depressed while Casey is a manic who throws vases at me."

"You know that she didn't mean that."

"She lied to me" Danielle snapped "She lied about taking her meds. That's why I did what I did."

"The last time I checked, you lied about certain things as well .People who are dead watch their living loved ones."

"I...I have nothing to say."

"Danielle, it was hard on your father to deal with me. Your sister was nine years old when I started getting depressed." Elizabeth explained "I had depression since I was 18, but I was completely happy when I married your father and had Casey."

"Then what changed?"

"It was the fact that my medication wasn't effective anymore. That's when my symptoms came back and scared your dad and Casey. Neither one of them knew what to do, but they were there for me. The way I see your situation, is that you have no idea what to do with Casey, so you sent her on her own separate way to being lonely and homeless. Did she ever do that to you?"

"No"

"Do you know why?" Elizabeth asked "Because she was there for me too. She might have been too young to understand what was going on when my symptoms came back, but Casey did everything she could to put a smile on her face."

"I guess...I'm just a horrible human being."

"You haven't been taking your meds either, have you?"

"No, I haven't. I think it's because, kicking Casey out of my life was the worst thing I could have done" Danielle said quietly "I felt so guilty. I should have at least involuntarily admitted her to Bellview instead of ruining her life and career."

Danielle started to cry. Elizabeth reached across the table and held Danielle's hand.

"You didn't know any better" Elizabeth said "You weren't there when I was sick."

"Mom, you have to be honest with me. Was I the reason why you killed yourself?"

"Of course not! At first I was excited to have another child, but then I refused to take my meds. I was afraid that the new prescription wasn't going to be helpful. When I held you in your arms, I had the biggest smile on my face. You made me happy, Danielle. It was everything else in my life that made me depressed."

"That's why you killed yourself?" Danielle asked

"Yes. I love you and Casey with all of my heart. When I held you and Casey was standing right next to me, I knew that the age difference didn't matter. I knew that you were going to be close siblings from the very beginning, and I was right."

"I love Casey too. I wish I didn't throw her out of my life..."

"It's not too late" Elizabeth said "You could find her. The last time I looked, she was still in Manhattan on the streets. Go find her and love your sister like you always have."

Danielle suddenly woke up and hit both of her hands on the piano. Callie was standing beside her.

"Danielle, are you okay?"

Danielle looked startled as she looked at her friend.

"I...I saw my mom"

"You saw your mom in your dream? Okay, now you really need to take your meds."

"There's no time for that now!" Danielle said as she stood up "Call Greyleck and the rest of SVU; we need to find Casey!"

"Whoa, did I just heard you say-"

"Can we talk about this later? We need to find my sister!"

Danielle ran over, grabbed her coat, and left the apartment. Callie stood in the same place, surprised that Danielle all of a sudden, needed to find her sister.

* * *

Danielle got everyone from the unit to look in the streets in Manhattan to find Casey. It has been almost a month since Danielle moved out, and Danielle started to worry that the worst has happened to her sister.

They have been looking for almost the whole day when they wanted to call it quits. Danielle screamed at all of them over the radio and told them that Casey did so much for them over the years. That wasn't enough, and Danielle was the only one trying to find her sister at the end of the day.

The sun was setting over the city, and the coldness of the October air made Danielle shiver. She didn't care; she needed to find Casey. She folded her arms around herself as she continued to walk the streets.

A few minutes later, Danielle approached an alley that she didn't go down. She left the crowded streets of Manhattan and walked down the alley. She looked at all the homeless people in their boxes with ripped up blankets, but none of them were Casey.

Danielle was about to turn around and go back to the main drag of the sidewalks when she saw a woman with faded red hair lying against the end of the alley. Danielle walked closer, and realized that it was Casey. Danielle ran over, knelt down, and took the blanket that was covering the woman's face. She gasped when she saw that it was her sister.

Casey's faded hair was the least of Danielle's problem. Casey was the size of a twig, and was shaking from being so cold. Danielle gave Casey the blanket back and picked her sister up. She walked out of the alley with tears running down her face as she continued to bring Casey home.

* * *

Callie was surprised to see Casey in such horrible shape, especially when Danielle was carrying her in the apartment.

"You found her?" Callie asked as she got up from the couch. Danielle walked into the room and slowly put Casey down on the couch.

"Give me that blanket over there, will you?" Danielle asked as she pointed to the blanket that was on the matching chair. Callie ran over and gave it Danielle. Danielle took it and switched blankets. Casey continued to sleep, just like she did when Danielle found her.

"Danielle, she doesn't look so well."

"She's been sleeping" Danielle explained as she wiped away her tears "I don't think she remembers who I am."

"Do you think it's because she hasn't taken her medication in a long time?" Callie asked.

"That's a possibility. I'll have to crush her medication up and put it in her food. I can't stand to see her like this."

"I'm guessing that you're taking the rest of the week off?"

Danielle nodded as she took out her cell phone and called Greyleck.

"Greyleck's office."

"Kim, it's me."

"Danielle? Are you all right? You sound really depressed."

"Wouldn't you sound depressed if you found your sister and she didn't remember you?"

"You found Casey?"

"Yeah, listen. I need to take the rest of the week off to take care of my sister. Is there any way you can take my cases and paperwork?"

"Yeah, sure. If you want me to do anything else, I'm here for you."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

Danielle shut her phone and put it back in her pocket. She looked at Casey, who was still sleeping, and wondered how she could ever put her older sister through this sort of hell.


	11. Please Forget Me

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I'm getting stressed by the end of the semester work that professors always give at the end of semester. Don't be too surprised if I don't update the next few chapters every day. I know that it will be posted before Thanksgiving, so hang tight. I'll be able to write more in two-ish weeks when I'm done with the semester. I just want the semester to end. :(

In the meantime, read and enjoy :)

-blueskies723

* * *

Casey woke up, and found that she was in an unfamiliar place. She was lying on the couch, and saw someone she didn't know standing in front of her with a bowl.

"Casey, it's me. It's Danielle, I'm your sister. Do you remember me?" the young woman asked. Casey shook her head.

"I don't know you, I'm sorry"

Danielle nodded. She knew that Casey wasn't going to remember her right away, but it was still painful to experience. Casey sat up on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" Danielle asked

"Yes I am"

Danielle handed her the soup with the spoon already in the bowl.

"It's Tomato soup. I figured that you would like something warm to eat."

"Thank you" Casey said as she took the soup. Danielle watched her sister take the spoon and start eating the soup. Danielle weakly smiled and left the room. Then she started to cry again.

* * *

Kim was sitting at the kitchen table, grabbing a piece of pizza from the cardboard box. Danielle walked in the kitchen and sat down across from Kim.

"You ordered pizza?"

"How can you go wrong with pizza?" Kim asked "I mean, unless you're lactose intolerant or hate pizza, everyone loves it."

"This is true" Danielle said as she reached for a piece of pizza, grabbed one, and slapped the piece on her plate.

"How's Casey?"

"She doesn't remember me" Danielle said quietly "How could I possibly do this to my sister?"

"Danielle, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is! If I didn't ruin her life from the very beginning, she would still be working with us and none of this would have happened!" Danielle yelled as she slammed her fists on the table. Kim noticed that Danielle was more sensitive and upset than usual, and she still had that suspicious feeling that her co-worker wasn't taking her meds.

"You're still not taking your meds, aren't you?"

"I think I have the right not to be. You'd be insane too if you ruined someone's life. Go ahead and put me in Bellview, but it's not going to change what I did."

"I won't, not now anyway" Kim said "I know you're going through a hard time. Are you forcing Casey to take her meds?"

"I've been crushing it up and putting it her food for the past day and a half" Danielle explained "Her eyes seem to have some life in them, at least. All I can think about is when she remembers me; she's going to hate me."

"I think she's going to do the opposite. I think she's going to be glad that you saved her when you did."

Danielle didn't say anything, but she kept on thinking that Kim was wrong. She didn't know what it was like to have a sibling; Danielle did from the minute she was born. Siblings were suppose to be there and support each other, not throw each other out on the streets and ruin their lives.

* * *

A few days later, Danielle sat on the piano. Before she sat on the bench, she saw the dent on the piano. She remembered when Casey made that dent, and how violent her sister became. Danielle took a deep breath and sat down on the bench. She placed her fingers on the keys, but before she started playing, she played a memory that was on her mind after she saw her mother in her dreams:

_"Caser, did I ever have a mommy?"_

_Casey turned around and saw her three year old sister standing in the doorway. This was happened every night before she put Danielle to bed; Danielle would interrupt the teenager's homework session for some reason. Casey didn't realize that Danielle would ask such a question._

_"Of course you had a mom. We both did."_

_"Then where is she?"_

_The toddler walked into Casey's room and sat on her bed. Casey got up from her desk and sat next to her younger sister._

_"She...disappeared for awhile" Casey said. She thought that Danielle wouldn't ask such a serious question, but then again, Danielle was incredibly smart for her age "She disappeared a week after you were born."_

_"Will she ever come back?"_

_"Maybe, I don't know. We might see her when we least expect it. Now, why don't we go to your room so I can read you a bedtime story?"_

_"Okay Caser."_

Danielle closed her eyes and cried. In a way, the almost sixteen year old Casey's answer was right.

* * *

Casey woke up when Danielle started playing the piano. She opened her eyes and saw her sister playing her song. This time, Casey knew that it was Danielle in the room. She pretended to still be asleep, but she heard Danielle's music.

Danielle was surprised to be singing the song. The last time she played the song, she wasn't singing. But this time, she sang. Maybe it was because Casey was in her presence, but she didn't know for sure.

When Danielle finished the song, she held out the last chord of the song. She closed her eyes but when she did, she heard a voice she hasn't heard in awhile.

"Danielle?"

She suddenly opened her eyes and turned to the couch. Casey was lying on the couch, with her green eyes looking straight at her. Danielle wanted to run, but her body was frozen at that moment.

"Danielle, it's really you. I thought I would never see you again."

Danielle looked away and looked down at the black and white keys in front of her. She wished that this was all a dream.

* * *

"She remembers you? That's great!" Callie said as she walked in the apartment.

"No, it's not great."

"What the hell do you mean by that? She remembers who you are! Her medication is working!"

"Callie, you don't understand what this means!" Danielle said in a worried tone "She...She might be hating me right now! What kind of sister leaves her sister behind like that?"

"Not many. We're one of the few who do that."

"What do you mean by that?"

Callie sighed as she looked back at Danielle.

"I have a sister-"

"I didn't know that."

"That's because I never said anything. My younger sister, Linda, had depression just like you" Callie explained as she sat at the kitchen table "My dad left us when I was 6 and my mom died when I just turned 18 in January. We have a three year age difference so when she was 15, she started being depressed. She would either drink until she blacked out or slit her wrists to feel the physical pain. She did what you did, Danielle. She cut herself."

"What happened to her?" Danielle asked.

"I wanted her to get help, but she refused. She believed that she was just fine, but she wasn't. So I told her to either see a therapist or I would kick her out of the house."

"She was kicked out of the house, wasn't she?"

Callie nodded

"I haven't seen her since. I'm assuming that she's dead at this point; I would be surprised if she was still living at the mental state she was in" Callie said "At least you had the heart to save Casey when you did. I still, to this day, don't understand why I don't feel guilty for what I did."

"You don't feel guilty?"

"I never did. I was tough on Linda, just like you were with Casey, but I never had the heart to go back to her multiple times and help her. How can you do it?"

"We're sisters" Danielle said "We were close ever since I was born. She helped me and visited me when I was in the hospital after my suicide attempts. That's why, I feel guilty for what I did to her. She didn't deserve that, but I let her have it anyway"

Danielle started to cry again. Callie gave her a sympathetic look.

"I ruined her life...how can I..."

That's when Danielle ran into her room and locked herself in it. Callie ran after her, because she knew that she was holding a pair of scissors.


	12. Danielle's Wonderwall

**Author's Note: **Warning all readers that this chapter has self-injury content and a suicide attempt. Read at your own risk. There's one more chapter after this one.

Meanwhile, "The New Generation"(my Conviction piece) will have the first chapter(technically, it's not a chapter) called "Interviews" will be posted sometime tomorrow. I'm not sure when I'm going to add the other chapters after that, but I will back on track when it comes to my stories during Thanksgiving/Winter break. Don't worry. :)

Read and Enjoy :)

-blueskies723

* * *

That night the lack of Zoloft in Danielle's body got the best of her. She thought that the night when she locked Casey's in her room was the last time that she would cut herself, but she was wrong.

The guilt made her deal with the unbearable emotional pain. She felt like the worst human being in the world, just because she left Casey on her own. She started to cry as she turned on her ipod and listened to one of her favorite songs:

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

Danielle sat on her bed, looking at the scissors in front of her. They seemed so appealing, especially with the emotional pain she's been dealing with since she picked up Casey and brought her to the apartment. A minute later, she reached over, grabbed the scissors and opened them:

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

She closed her eyes as she placed the metal of the scissors against her arms. She moved the scissors back, and then slid them across her arms. She repeated this several times. Then she opened her eyes, and saw the familiarity of blood that left the new cuts. The tears that left her eyes dropped to her cuts, which made her arm sting. But Danielle didn't care; she closed her eyes and listened to the rest of the lyrics to the song playing:

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me_

_And after an_

_You're my wonderwall_

* * *

Unfortunately for Danielle, she had to go to work the next day. She was sitting in her office, with her hands in her hair. She thought about pulling all her hair out, but then she decided against it. Danielle already made enough damage. Kim opened the door and saw Danielle looking miserable.

"Halloween is only a few weeks away, are you really trying to look like a ghost?"

"Not intentionally" Danielle snapped. Kim walked over and held up another file.

"This one is for you. A bipolar man raped a young teenager"

"Great" Danielle mumbled.

Danielle reached for it but when she reached for the file; her sleeves went the opposite direction of her arm. Kim noticed the band aids right away and grabbed Danielle's wrist.

"What the hell is this?" Kim asked

"That's where I inject my god damn meds" Danielle said sarcastically "Honestly; it's none of your business."

Danielle's answer only made Kim angrier, which made her do something inhumane. Kim reached for the band aids, and ripped the visible ones off of Danielle's arms. Danielle tried pulling her arm away, but Kim's grip was strong. Danielle sobbed as Kim ripped the band aids off her arm. Then, the cut appeared on Danielle's arm, and Kim's eyes widen with worry.

"This is the first time I've seen this from you. I'm assuming that you're cutting yourself again. Now, is it because you're not taking your meds or is it because Casey realizes who you are. Maybe it's both-"

Danielle was able to pull out of Kim's grip of her arm. Then she stood up and pointed to the door.

"Get the hell out of my office!"

"I'm warning you for the last time, Novak. You'll end up like your sister if you keep this up."

"Oh, so you think that you're going to get me disbarred?" Danielle shouted "That's a fat chance, because I haven't screwed up any of my cases yet!"

"Only time will prove that at the rate you're going" Kim commented "Now I'm blackmailing you; either you take your meds within 48 hours, or I'm dragging you to Bellview!"

Kim stormed out of the office while Danielle sat down and slammed her head against her desk. There was pain from hitting the desk, but she didn't care. Danielle only cared about her co-worker trying to ruin her life.

* * *

Danielle sat on the top of the apartment, staring at the night sky. She avoided Casey as much as possible, even though her sister was getting better. Callie told her that Casey was functioning, but she also asked where Danielle was. Danielle blew that question off; she didn't want to be hated.

She cried as she looked at the stars. Danielle decided that she was better off up in the sky than living here. She stood up and looked down at the city, wondering if the jump off the building could kill her.

Danielle stood at the edge, closed her eyes, and lifted her arms. This was her chance to disappear, she thought. She let gravity take over and was leaning towards the city below, when something surprising happened.

"Danielle!"

She opened her eyes and turned around too quickly. She fell off the building, but quickly reacted and held on tightly to the edge of the building. She started screaming.

"Help me!"

She felt someone touch her hands and Danielle reached for the other person's hands, one at a time. Danielle's grips to the person's hands were strong, because she didn't want to fall stories down to the city. The person was able to pull her up to safety and embraced Danielle. When Danielle looked to see who it was, she was very surprised. It was Casey.

"Danielle, what were you doing?" Casey asked as she put her hands on Danielle's shoulders "You could have killed yourself."

Danielle started to form tears in her eyes.

"That was the plan."

"You mean that you were intentionally trying to jump?"

Danielle nodded as she started to cry. Casey wrapped her arms around her sister as the young Novak continued to cry. Then at that moment, Casey realized why Danielle wanted her to take her medication in the first place.


	13. Eyes of Pain

**Author's Note: **This is the last chapter folks! I hope that everyone has enjoying reading it. Also, don't forget to look at my new piece "The New Generation" after reading this chapter. It's a Conviction fanfic, but you didn't have to watch it to understand it. If you like "Sweet Revenge" and "Danielle's Piano", you will definitely like "The New Generation."

Read and enjoy :)

-blueskies723

* * *

Danielle woke up, and found that she wasn't on top of the apartment building anymore. She was lying down on the couch with a blanket over here. She sat up and noticed that she was late to work. She was about to get up and Danielle, but someone stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

She turned and saw Casey walking into the living room.

"I have to go to work."

"You're not going to work. I called McCoy and asked if you could have the day off."

"You didn't have to do that" Danielle said.

"I thought it was necessary. Sit down, we need to talk."

Danielle became nervous as she sat back down on the couch. She wrapped the blanket around her as she started to shake in nervousness. Casey sat down on the chair.

"I realized what you did. I realized last night why you told McCoy that I was breaking my condition of being an ADA, and why you left the apartment" Casey said quietly "It was because I wasn't taking my meds, and last night I realized that you haven't taken yours in a very long time. That not only worries me, but it worries Callie and Kim."

"I can't do this-"

"What can't you do?"

"Talk to you"

Danielle got up from the couch with the blanket still wrapped around her. She wanted to go to work and not deal with the confrontation. After many years of dealing with Casey confronting her, Danielle still couldn't stand it.

"Danielle, I know you hate talks like this-"

"Then why are you confronting me like this?" Danielle asked "If you know how I hate people confronting me, then why are you bringing this up?"

"I'm bringing it up because I'm your sister and I love you."

"You're bringing this up because you're taking your meds and thinking like an actually human being. I actually liked you when you didn't remember me. Now, I'm going to work and if you try to stop me, you're not going to like my reaction. I'll see you later."

Danielle threw the blanket on the couch and left the living room. Casey heard the apartment door slam a minute later and sighed. She knew what she had to do tomorrow if Danielle refused to talk, and Casey didn't like it. But if she had to choose, Casey would rather have Danielle committed to Bellview than deal with the same old thing.

* * *

Danielle's behavior didn't improve a day later, but was really surprised to see Kim and Casey in her office the next morning.

"What the-"

"We're involuntarily committing you" Kim said as she gave Danielle the legal document.

"The both of you are partners in crime? The last time I checked, Casey and I were the ones ganging up on you; not you and Casey ganging up on me."

"Well, things have changed. If you don't leave with us peacefully, the both of you are dragging you out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Danielle, please don't act like this" Casey said. She looked like she was going to cry, but Danielle didn't care.

"I can act anyway I want, Casey" Danielle snapped "No one is dragging me anywhere. I have trial in an hour."

"How could you!? You're mentally ill and all you care about it a damn trial!?" Casey cried out "No wonder why you left me like you did! I was unbearable, and you're acting the same way I did!"

"Leave me alone!" Danielle said as she quickly stood up "Don't you dare bring your situation into this!"

"She can bring it up if she wants, because she's right" Kim said "Now, we're counting to three and if you don't leave with us, the both of us are dragging you out of here and into Bellview."

"Casey wouldn't do that to me."

"You put me out on the streets" Casey snapped "I'm pretty sure that I can drag your ass to Bellview and make your life just as miserable. Karma's a bitch, isn't it?"

Danielle ran over to Casey and reached for her sister's neck. She started strangling Casey, as the older Novak started gasping for air. Kim grabbed Danielle by the stomach and lifted her up. Casey fell to the floor while Kim lifted Danielle on her shoulders.

"Let me go!" Danielle screamed. She started flaring her arms and kicking her legs. Casey got up and composed herself from the lack of oxygen as she grabbed Danielle's legs. Kim slowly took Danielle off her shoulders and grabbed her arms. As Danielle continued crying and screaming, Casey and Kim dragged her to Bellview.

* * *

A few weeks later, Danielle was sitting in a chair in the visitor's room. She was taking her Zoloft and was also forced to go to Electric Shock therapy. When Casey walked in and sat down across from Danielle, she noticed that her sister was miserable.

"Danielle, what's wrong?"

Danielle didn't say anything at first, which made Casey worry.

"Danielle?"

"The shock therapy...it's starting to make me lost my memories, our memories" Danielle quietly said as she corrected herself "I don't want to lose any of those memories, but I feel like I will. I can't stand it-"

"It's helping your depression..."

"It's making it worst"

Danielle rolled up her sleeves and showed Casey the new cuts on her arms. They were deeper and closer to her wrist. Casey hated to see Danielle like this, so it was no surprise to her when she felt like crying for her sister.

"I can't be here Casey. I can take my medication, but I can't be here. You understand, don't you?" Danielle asked.

"I know, but I don't want you to try to kill yourself like the last time. You were lucky that I was on that roof."

"I already tried to kill myself here. I was slamming myself into walls and tried to hang myself. You need to get me out of here Casey, I'm going crazy."

Casey closed her eyes for a quick second to try to make her tears disappear, but she failed. She didn't want to see her sister in so much pain and saw that in those blue eyes, there was a lot of pain.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to Greyleck and see if she can get you out of here."

"Thank you."

* * *

A few days later, Danielle was released thanks to her co-worker. But Greyleck ordered Danielle to continue to take her medication and go to an outpatient program at Bellview.

Callie was at work, but Casey and Danielle were sitting in the living room. Danielle was eating tomato soup with her medication in it, while Casey looked at her.

"I'm sorry for saying what I said in your office."

Danielle looked up at her sister.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I should be. That's what's been bothering me all along."

Danielle put her soup down and looked at Casey.

"I should be apologizing for ruining your life. I took your career away from you, I forced you out on the streets because I moved out, and I didn't even give a shit. That's why I didn't take my medication, because of what I did to you."

"Danielle-"

"Let me finish what I have to say" Danielle interrupted "I thought I didn't care about you, but the fact that I wasn't taking my meds showed that I did. Then I searched for you because Mom appeared in my dreams..."

"Wait a minute, Mom was in one of your dreams?" Casey asked, not believing what she just heard.

"Yes. She told me that I shouldn't have given up on you; because you never gave up on me" Danielle explained "Then I woke up and searched for you. I thought that you were dead or in jail, but Mom must have talked to God because I found you. Then I felt guilty because I did that to you. I left you out on the streets for almost a month, what kind of sister does that?"

Danielle started to cry and tears ran down her face. Casey continued to look at her sister sympathetically and listened closely.

"I felt so horrible and when you realized that it was me playing the piano, it made me fell even worst. I thought that you hated me because of what I did. That's why I continued to not take my medication, cut myself, and almost jumped off the building. I love you Casey, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I just wish I treated you like you were..."

"I never hated you for what you did" Casey said as she got up from the chair and sat down to Danielle next to the couch "Well, I did at first but then I realized that it was my fault for my action and where I ended up, not yours. Don't blame yourself Danielle; we both have an illness that will haunt us for the rest of our lives."

Casey put her arm around Danielle and pulled her close. Danielle wiped her eyes and stopped crying.

"I'm really am sorry" Danielle said quietly

"I know you are. I am too."

Danielle pulled away from Casey, got up from the couch, and walked over to the piano. Casey got up and followed her. Danielle sat on the couch while Casey leaned on the piano.

"Are you going to play your song?" Casey asked

"I think I want to play a different song. I learned it when I was at Bellview."

"They have a piano?"

"They have a lot of things that people didn't realized they had" Danielle said as she grabbed the sheet music "Do you want to know what the song is?"

"Sure, what song is it?"

"It's Sweet Child of Mine."

"Wow, I didn't know you can play that song on the piano" Casey commented

"I didn't either. I was shocked when they had the music. Want to sing along with me?"

"Sure"

"Hold on, press play on the ipod dock. I need the band to be played behind me."

Danielle started to play and sing the first verse. When Casey was singing the second verse, she almost started to cry because their dad used to sing to them all the time:

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain_

_I hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain_

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder_

_And the rain_

_To quietly pass me by_

They continued singing the song and acting silly when the verse was over. They were pretending to play electric air guitars as they both sang the remaining song. They didn't know that their mother, Elizabeth Novak, was watching them from above. She was smiling, and thanked God for them to be close siblings from the very beginning.

No wonder why they were the best of sisters.


End file.
